Time and Time Again
by windcriesjimi
Summary: This story is up for grabs! See chapter 15 for details. It's New Year's and something wierd happens. Bella time travels to 1912 onto the Titanic. Where will she go from there? Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Pre New Moon and Eclipse
1. Happy New Year

Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_. Sorry. tear

* * *

_**Happy New Year**_

Thirty seconds to midnight and I was completely wired, and I had no idea what was causing it. I was blaming it on the alcohol-free champagne Alice had given me earlier.

I was sitting in the middle of the couch in the Cullens' living room beside Edward with his arm around my waist. Alice was on the other side of me. Rosalie and Emmet were on the loveseat. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were on the other couch.

"All right, everyone," Alice chirped looking at her watch. "Five, four, three, two, ONE! Happy New Year!"

We all started to cheer and a blinding white light erupted from behind me. Suddenly I was flying through the air and I couldn't feel Edward's arm around me. I shut my eyes and waited for impact. It never came.

"Excuse me."

Everything felt different. I_ felt a breeze on my face and smelt salt. This is so confusing. Why is there wind inside the house? What was cooking? Is that a seagull I hear? _I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to wake up from this really weird dream.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

_Did I hit my head and faint? Why did I feel like I was standing up?_ I went up on my tiptoes and came back down on my heels. I _was_ standing up. _Where was Edward? Was he holding me? What is that smell?_ "Edward?"

"Sorry, Miss. I'm Patrick O'Brian. Are you alright, Miss?"

Was someone talking to me? Who's Patrick O'Brian? Did I know anyone with a British accent?

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright? You look a bit woozy. We don't want anyone fallin' overboard. That would make bad 'eadlines," Patrick O'Brian said.

"Headlines?" I asked shakily.

"Yes 'eadlines. We can't 'ave any of the newspapers writing about a young lady such as yourself fallin' overboard. That would be very bad publicity for the _Titanic_."

"Publicity for the _Titanic_?"I gasped.

"Yes, Miss. We couldn't 'ave bad publicity, thatwouldn't do. Not at all. Mr. Ismay wouldn't 'ave it. E'd have a cow over it if we got bad publicity, I'd bet. Now, Miss, If you wouldn't mind stepping away from the railing..."

_Railing?_ I jerked my head to look behind me. I saw the stark white railing _and_ the big blue _ocean_. At that point I started to panic, but I caught myself in the middle of hypervenelating and calmed myself down. I must have hit my head _hard_.

"Miss, you are alright now. Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Patrick asked me.

_All right, remember, Bella you're on a boat- _ship_. And use old-fashioned manners. This is 1912. Oh my _God_ it's _1912_? Okay, get a grip. Remember, manners and ships. Got it. _"No, no. Thank you, Mr. O'Brian. I'll stay on deck for now. The fresh air is probably the best thing for me."

"Alright, Miss. I'll leave you to it," Patrick said with a short bow and left.

I watched him go, and then looked around. The ocean was blue and beautiful. I've never seen and ocean that blue. The deck was wide and white with lounge chairs lined up neatly. There were men in coats and top hats and the women were wearing beautiful dresses that I had only imagined from the books I have read. But then I saw a familiar face.

Carlisle.

* * *

I know the 1st chapter kind of sucks but just go on to the 2nd chapt!>

Do you like it? Please review and tell me. And don't worry, Edward will be back in later chapters. Again, PLEASE review. Thanx, windcriesjimi


	2. Carlisle

**A/N: **A lot of people have been asking me what's happening to Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I can't tell you that right now because it will mess with the rest of the story, but it will come up in later chapters.

You'll also find out about Edward and his family in 1912.

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_The ocean was blue and beautiful. I've never seen and ocean that blue. The deck was wide and white with lounge chairs lined up neatly. There were men in coats and top hats and the women were wearing beautiful dresses that I had only imagined from the books I have read. But then I saw a familiar face._

_Carlisle._

* * *

_Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you._ Carlisle was sitting in a folding chair reading a newspaper. I started to walk over to him and thought, _Okay he doesn't know you in this time. Am I sure this isn't a dream? _I pinched my arm (what I hoped was) discretely to make sure. _Okay, ow. That hurt. Not a dream. Got it. All right Bella, be polite, introduce yourself, and then drag him somewhere private so you can tell him everything. That has to be the worst plan I have _ever_ come up with. It's so sad that it's all I have right now._

I had finally gotten to where Carlisle was sitting, took a deep breath, and said, "Excuse me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Hi- hello. My name is Isabella Swan. Bella. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course Miss Swan. Are you not feeling well?" Typical Carlisle, always ready to help.

He led the way inside to an empty dining room. It was striking how beautiful it was. All I could do was marvel at it.

"Have younever seen this dining room before, Miss Swan?" Carlisle asked, startling me.

"Um, well no. Carlisle- Dr. Cullen."

"There was something you wished to tell me, Miss Swan?"

"Yes. Um, well, where _do_ I begin?"

"The beginning is always preferable."

"Right, okay. Well, I know that you are a veg-e-tari-an." I looked up to make sure he was getting my point and that he wasn't about to snap my neck. He did. He wasn't. I continued, "And I'm not from 1912. I'm from 2006. And the reason I know about you is that your son and I- future son- are dating. Courting? I also think I was sucked into a portal and time traveled here." I finished the end in a gush of words.

Carlisle stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity and then said, "You time traveled and you know what I am." I nodded.

"And my son is like me as well?" I nodded again.

"But you are human." Yet again, I nodded.

"Hmm…"

_Hmm? What the heck did "hmm" mean? Wow, he really _was_ a doctor. Did he believe me? Did he think I was crazy? Was he going to sedate right here? Wow, I really do have a love/hate relationship with suspense. _I think the_ Jeopardy _theme song started to play in my head then.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "What's today's date?" I asked startling Carlisle out of his thoughts.

"The thirteenth of April. Why do you ask?"

_The thirteenth. Good, the _Titanic_ sank on the fourteenth. Well, technically it hit the iceberg on the fourteenth and sank in the wee hours of the morning on the fifteenth. But that didn't matter right now. _

"Why do you ask, my dear?" Carlisle repeated.

"Well, um, well," _Should I tell him? Could it change history if I tell him? Would he believe me if I told him? Would he say anything to anyone else if I did? _

"Miss Swan?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

He stood back and thought about it and said, "You are afraid it could change history, is that it?"

I gave him my sorry-but-yeah look and nodded.

"If I guess will you tell me?"

_Oh to hell with it! _"_Titanic_ will sink tomorrow night."

"This ship can't- what? How could this ship possibly sink?" Carlisle asked. He was absolutely flabbergasted. I'd never seen him like this.

"Tomorrow night she'll hit an iceberg. The crew won't be able to see them because the night will be so clear. There will not be any wave to see the bergs. Thousands of people will die." I could only whisper by this point but I knew he heard me.

"Thousands? But the lifeboats--"

I cut him off, "There aren't enough. Not enough for half the people on board." I was so glad that I had watched the movie a million times. I could almost recite it for you. "So what I mean is that when they tell you to get it a life boat, do it. What am I saying? You're an excellent swimmer. You swam to France. The cold shouldn't affect you either."

"How did you know I swam to France?"

"Edward told me," I said without thinking. I suddenly felt very cold and lonely. _He must be out of his mind right now. He was what eleven, right now? Huh, that's a little weird. I'm in love with an eleven-year-old._

"Edward? Is that my son's name?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I kept that answer short. I didn't want to talk about Edward right now. I missed him too much.

Apparently I'm easy to read. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

I nodded trying to keep myself together. I stood there for a moment lost in my thoughts.

"Well, Miss Swan it is just about dinner time. You should get some food into you."

"Yes, thank you. And Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Call me Bella."

* * *

Thank you so so much for all the positive feedback (yes even you your-bliss-is-my-pain.) Keep reviewing please.

P.S. I'm leaving tomorrow for Tybee Island and I have no idea when I'm coming back so it will be a little while before I can get the next chapter up. But I will work on a rough draft down there. It will be a long one with _Titanic_ sinking and all.


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_

**

* * *

**

_Sinking Questions_

It turned out that Carlisle was traveling with a companion. Her name was Marianne. Don't worry it was nothing like that. Carlisle would have had to have a special surgery in Switzerland to appease her.

Marianne was a "vegetarian" as well and as a matter of sheer and utterly unbelievable coincidence, we wore the same dress size.

Marianne dressed me up in a gorgeous red dress, which took forever to put on, I might add. These dresses were amazing but boy, they were a pain to get into. I mean, you have to put on the slip, the corset, the slip that goes over the corset, and of course, the dress itself. Not to mention that my hair and the jewelry took just as long. Marianne was having a ball getting me all dolled up. I swear, She was almost worse than Alice was about prom, and this was just a normal, everyday dinner for them.

We walked down the hall to the dining room and I noticed how different people were in this time. When we walked by the people in the hall they would tip their hats or smile and nod. Most people these days- well, in the future- would just ignore you and bump into you without a word. It was so weird to me; all of these people have manners in this time.

Diner was fabulous, I must say. And Carlisle and Marianne's room was like a luxury apartment. There were two bedrooms, each having their own private bathroom, a living room, and a "sitting room." I slept in what was supposed to be Marianne's bedroom. That didn't bother Marianne. She didn't sleep, of course.

Marianne was very bold for this time. She always said what she thought. Which for 1912 was absurd. Women were not supposed to voice their opinions. The very idea was preposterous. A _lady _was only to speak when spoken to, and when they did speak it was barely above a whisper. I had to strain to her some of the conversation at dinner. But Marianne could always be heard, whether you wanted to or not. She didn't care as much as Carlisle about keeping a low profile. She said and did whatever she pleased. I think Carlisle was only traveling with her so he wouldn't be lonely. Honestly, I thought she would fit in perfectly in the future, and I told her so.

"Oh, merci beaucoup, Bella. You are too kind," Marianne purred. She was from Bordeaux. She had been changed in 1752, when she was twenty-one. Marianne had been introduced to Carlisle in 1879 by his vegetarian-vampire-doctor friends in Italy. He had gone back to Europe for a reunion sort of thing. He hadn't seen her in years until they met in Southampton again. She wanted to see America and Carlisle was planning to go back soon. So, hey, why not share the price, and travel with a friend. And here they sat.

Carlisle had told Marianne all about me after he brought me back to their room. At first she had thought Carlisle had gone off the deep end and had other plans for me. My mouth dropped open at that. Had she ever met Carlisle? He was a doctor for crying out loud! Oi. So anyway she knows that I am from the future (not dreaming) and that I know that they are vampires (the good kind).

So far the had asked med a countless amount of questions about the future. We had covered airplanes, modern art (which was an idea they didn't like), World War II, air conditioning, CDs, movies, and so much more. By the time we had gotten to solar energy I was exhausted.

"Yes, go to bed Bella. You need sleep," Carlisle said standing to walk me to my room.

"Goodnight, Bella," Marianne called.

"Goodnight."

A few hours after Bella had gone to bed Carlisle and Marianne were trying to figure Bella out.

"Are you positive we can trust her, Carlisle?" Marianne asked.

"I think we have to. She knows what we are. It's also obvious that she has spent time with other vampires. She is so calm around us."

"You. She was calmer around you, Carlisle."

"Remember, Marianne, she said she knew me. She also seemed startled to see you. Maybe she wasn't expecting someone else to be here," Carlisle remarked.

"Maybe you have a wife in the future. Maybe that is why she was so surprised to see you with me," Marianne suggested.

Carlisle could have sworn his dead heart had pounded at the thought. A wife, someone he could love. Bella, this strange girl, had told him he would have a son. There was so much hope so many possibilities. He prayed that she was telling the truth. Well, he would find out tomorrow night, wouldn't he? According to Bella, _Titanic_ was going to hit an iceberg, sink, and thousands of people were going to die. What a price to pay for the truth.

I woke up early, around seven or so. I was almost glad to wake up. I had had the most wonderful dream about Edward. It only made me miss him even more. I dreamt that we were back in Forks, that I was waking up to him lying next to me in my bed and every thing was normal- for us, at least. I had made breakfast and we were going to the meadow. It was a glorious day. It ended though, as all dreams do.

I woke up to the sunlight coming through my window. About two seconds after I had gotten out of bed, Marianne came in to help me dress and to do _something_ with my hair. She dressed me in this lacy ivory number that flattered me in all the right places.

Carlisle ordered breakfast for me to eat in the sitting room. Apparently we still had quite a bit to discuss. Marianne still had a million questions for me about the future, all Carlisle wanted to know about was his family.

"How old is Edward when I change him?"

"He was seventeen, in 1918, Chicago," I replied.

"And I just choose him?" Carlisle asked, the perfect picture of puzzlement.

"Well, yes, I guess, but he was dieing of Spanish Influenza. His parents had already died from the disease. He was alone," I looked up at him. "Except for you."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, and then asked, "Are there others in my family?" There was so much hope in his voice. I was happy to tell him that his hopes would come true.

"Yes, there's Esme, your wife. Alice and Rosalie are your daughters. And Emmett, Jasper and Edward are your sons." Boy, did he look like a kid at Christmas, or what? His smile was made of such pure joy that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have five sons and daughters _and_ a wife?" He stopped and his brow furrowed. "Wait, if you are courting Edward, why haven't you been turned? Is he waiting for the wedding?"

I took a deep breath and more that likely blushed. "Edward wants to keep me as long as possible."

"Why on earth would he want that?" Marianne had said that.

"He doesn't want to rob me of my humanity."

"He would have to be crazy not to turn you. À la folie."

"Marianne," Carlisle held up his hand as a sign to stop, then turned to me, "Bella, I see that Edward want to keep you safe for the time being, but the two of you couldn't really be together. You would be in constant danger. You do know that if he held you too tight that he could crush you, don't you?" I nodded, I knew that all too well. "Bella, do you want to become a vampire?"

* * *

_French Translations:_

_À la folie_ - tecnically means "of the crazy," usually used for terms like "crazy in love"

_merci beaucoup_(mare-see bo-coo) - thank you very much


	4. Sinking

**A/N:**I'm baaack! Here's chap 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sinking**

"Bella, do you want to become a vampire? Wait, before you answer. Do you know what that will entail? You will have a thirst for blood—"

"I would drink animal blood, like you," I interrupted.

"Yes, of course, but there is no turning back if you do this. You will live for all eternity. Are you prepared for that?" he asked me in all seriousness.

"If that's what I have to do to be with Edward, I'll do it."

"What about the pain, Carlisle? You haven't told her that for—"

I interrupted Marianne, "For three days I'd be in excruciating pain. It's like burning alive." I shivered at the memory.

"Bella, have you felt pain such as that before?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and explained about my run in with James, the evil vampire who tried to kill me last year. I to them that James bit me and how Edward saved me.

Marianne took a deep breath after I had finished and said, "He must really love you."

I blushed and nodded.

Silence fell over the room for a while and Carlisle asked, "Would you like me to change you?"

I looked at him shocked, "Wh-what?"

"Would you like me to—?"

He was cut short by a terrible shudder. I took me all of two second to realize what it was. "The iceberg."

* * *

I cannot even begin to describe what happened on the _Titanic_. You've seen the movie you know what happens. I'll restart the story to where Bella, Carlisle, and Marianne are in the lifeboat and about to board the _Carpathia _in Bella's POV. (the ship that came to help _Titanic_)

* * *

Carlisle, Marianne, and I sat in a lifeboat with sixty other lucky passengers. I was freezing, but that was nothing compared to what I felt inside. I had just watched the _Titanic_ sink. I watched how it split in half and crush hundreds of people under its weight. And how the _Titanic's_ other half dragged people down with it. I heard all of those people's cries after the ship was completely submerged. 

I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight to tears wouldn't fall out. Marianne was rubbing my back trying to comfort me. She was taking this a lot better than I was. Carlisle was just in a daze. It must be a shock to him to see that I was telling the truth.

We saw the _Carpathia_'s rockets over the horizon a little after four o'clock in the morning. We started to board just as the sun was rising. There were only about seventy survivors. We found a place out of the sun to sit and for me to rest. We had to put blankets over Carlisle and Marianne's heads to keep the sun from exposing them.

It took two days and two nights for the _Carpathia_ to reach New York. When we got of her (ships are girls, I'm referring to the _Carpathia_) there was a sea of people. I assume they were family of the people on board, but most were reporters.

Carlisle had already set up a place to stay and Marianne was planning to tour New York City and then move on to Boston. She promised to stay until after I was turned, so she could see me and come help me through the pain. Apparently Carlisle offer still stood. I was glad of it. I told her to come and see me anytime. And after saying her goodbyes she went to see the Statue of Liberty.

Carlisle took me to his hotel room and as I walked in Carlisle whipped over to me and sunk his fangs into my neck.

_

* * *

_

Sorry this was so short! I hate short chapters too, don't worry. I tried to be a accurate as possible for this, did research and everything. (very little research, but who needs to know that...?)

Review. Thanx.


	5. Inferno

**A/N:**That only took forever. I had to read _Twelfth Night _(Shakespear) in a weekend. Sorry it took so long!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine hon

* * *

**Chappter 5 **

**_Inferno_**

I woke up in a daze. A shock went through my body when the pain registered. The burning started at my neck and spread through out my entire being, mind, body and soul. To my unfortunate dismay I didn't slip into unconsciousness as I had hoped. I was completely aware and alert through the entire thing. I did my best to keep quite but every now and then I would scream. I did all I could to muffle it with a pillow, but the scream was still incredibly loud. Or maybe my senses were just being heightened.

I couldn't tell what day it was or how long I had left in the transformation. The days just blurred together. Carlisle was with me the whole time. He seemed to act guilty for what he did. I had no idea why. I told him I wanted this.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sunrise. I felt strangely wonderful. I felt like I could run a marathon or something. Though I'd probably fall. Never mind. 

Fingers touched my back. Carlisle. "I am so sorry, Bella. I know my repentance is unforgivable. But please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" I didn't understand.

"I lost control. I attacked you, Bella. I hadn't fed since we left England. I was alright outside, but when we were in an enclosed space…your scent and yo-your blood pumping through your veins… it drove me mad," he stammered. "I lost control, it will _never_ happen again."

The memories played out in my mind. Carlisle attacking me, feeling shocked and pained, whispering his name so he would stop, Carlisle stopping abruptly and him repeating over and over again, "What have I done? What have I done?"

"Oh," I said stupidly. There was nothing else to say. Then I remembered, "Of course I forgive you, Carlisle. This is what I wanted. I can live to see Edward now."

"I thank you immensely for your kindness and understanding. Please, If you will, tell me more about Edward and the rest of my family," Carlisle asked me.

* * *


	6. Edward

**_READ_! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE!**

**Disclaimer: **you know the drill.

**

* * *

**

_**Edward**_

The years passed in a blur. I could only think about getting to 1918 in one piece so Edward wouldn't be angry with me. Well, he wouldn't be, really, since he hasn't met me yet. I would always daydream of him. Playing out scenarios in my head of how it would be for him to meet me for the first time, and how it would be to meet him again. What he looked like as a human, what color his eyes are now, what his parents are like, these questions would play out over and over in my mind. I would tell him all about the _Titanic_ and the sinking. I kept wondering if I should tell him about our love in the future. I was afraid it would push him away and make him shut me out of his thoughts like when we first started talking to each other. I wondered if he would smell as wonderful as I did to him. I wondered if I would have the strength he had if that were true. I wondered if our love would be as strong as it is in the future, if it even will exists at all now that I've been changed. I constantly wondered.

Carlisle had trained me to become his nurse and personal assistant with the patients. We were both surprised that it didn't bother me to be around exposed human blood. My best guess would be the way I detested the smell when I was human that it doesn't affect me now.

I also have a power; I'm ecstatic to report. I the ability to control time, if that isn't ironic enough, I can't time travel. I can, however stop time. I can freeze a moment for as long as I want. All I have to do is imagine it and it happens.

* * *

Carlisle and I moved to Chicago in late summer of 1918. The epidemic of the Spanish Influenza had already taken hundreds of lives and Carlisle was specially asked to come and help from New York. Of course Carlisle would go, but me jumping around the room cheering and dancing made him pack his bags even faster. 

For over a month I made myself not look for Edward. I was sure if I saw him I would lose control and run to him, kiss him, hold him and never let go.

It had been six years, nine months, twenty-six days, eighteen hours, forty-four minutes, and fifty-three second since I had seen Edward. Then as I went into hospital dorm seven to do the usual evening rounds I stopped dead. Out of the six beds in the hospital room the one in the back right corner was occupied.

Edward lay on the bed covered in a cold sweat. His breath came out in rasps and coughs. He shivered, and I was at his side in less than a half a second. Unfortunately, and yet luckily, the other man that was also occupying this room had passed this morning. No one had come in except Edward today, which was unusual.

I couldn't help but notice how incredibly good he smelled (smelt?). His heart was beating in his chest and I could here the blood pumping through his veins. I wanted to touch him, hold him, or something, _anything_.

He coughed and opened his beautiful hazel eyes to see me sitting next to him on his bed. His eyes widened in shock and then relaxed. "Where am I?" he asked me.

"You're in the hospital, Edward," I said softly.

"You're sure I'm not dead?" He slurred. He'd be unconscious again in a moment.

"I'm sure."

"You look like an angellllllll," he dragged the 'l' of angel until he slipped into unconsciousness.

I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair and let my knuckles gently graze his cheek. He was so warm. I now completely understood why Edward never wanted to let me go or put me down. His warm was irresistibly wonderful. I had to force my hand away from his face.

I took one last look at him before I ran (at human speed) to Carlisle. He was in his tiny office doing paper work. When I sped in and shut the door he looked slightly surprised, "Bella, is something wrong?"

_Wrong? How in the world can he think that something is wrong? I finally found Edward! Everything was splendid, perfect! Well, you know, except the fact that Edward is lying down the hall dying, but other than that my life seemed to be going pretty good._

"Carlisle… Edward… room… here!" I was so excited I couldn't make a complete sentence.

"Bella, a complete thought, please."

"He's here! Edward, he's here. In the hospital. Here! Oh my God!" My slightly incoherent rant went on like that for a while.

Carlisle made me take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and then said, "This _is_ wonderful Bella."

I grinned and turned to the door. I had opened it and began to walk out but turned around. "You know, Carlisle," I said, "It'll be your turn soon." Then I turned to go back to Edward. I knew Carlisle had the same grin I had on my face.

"Esme," I heard him sigh.

I had described he the best I could. I drew pictures of her. I told Carlisle how nice she was to me and how much I missed her as well as everyone else. He constantly wanted more information about her: her history, what was her favorite color, song, film, anything and everything I could tell him about her.

* * *

When I got back to Edwards room he was shaking violently. I ran over to him and felt how hot he was. He was burning. 

"Carlisle," I said, my voice worried. I knew he could hear me. We had tested how far away we could hear each other.

Carlisle arrived in all of two seconds. He was at Edward's side, checking his pulse, temperature, and breathing. I knew the signs by now, but I couldn't make my brain register what was happening.

"Bella, he won't make it much longer."

I took a deep unnecessary breath, "We have to take him home."

* * *

After Carlisle told the secretary we had to leave, we went out of the hospital and snuck back in to get Edward. We got him to the house in record time. I had him lying on the guest room's bed in no time. 

Carlisle and I sat on either side of Edward, as he lay unconscious. We both just stared at him for a moment. Carlisle was looking at his newly found son and I was gazing at my long lost love.

Carlisle spoke first, "Bella, do you want to—"

"No, I don't want to take the risk. You're the strongest. Please, will you change him?"

"Of course, my dear." And he bent down and drank from my beloved.

* * *

**Well that was interesting. I'll work on the next chapter this weekend. I was gone last weekend so sorry about not updating. Keep reading! Please review. Love ya darlins!**


	7. Angel

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews that's all I wanted.

**Disclaimer:** don't own _Twilight_

**P.S. **(The bra size thing _was_ a joke. I didn't _really_ need to know that.)

**

* * *

**

_**Angel**_

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

The pain was unbearable. I think I would have gone mad if it hadn't been for the two beings that were always with me. Well, one was always beside me but the other left and came back repeatedly.

The one that was always with me, the girl, was cool to the touch. She helped the burning in my body. She had to be an angel. She was the angel from earlier, the onethat said we were in a hospital. She had stayed with me.

She had refused to leave my side. Once the man had said that she needed to go hunting. Why would a woman need to hunt? Isn't that a man's job? Can't she just go to the market; we're in Chicago? She declined, of course. She never let go of me, either. She held me as we lay on- what I assume was- a bed. How improper this was. She was an unmarried woman. And if she were married this would be scandalous.

* * *

When I awoke I saw the angel's heavenly face. It seemed to shine in the sunlight. Wait, it _was_ shining. Her flawless skin shimmered with an intensity that cannot be described. Her cheekbones were round but soft, her nose was pronounced, and her lips were full and had a reddish tint to them. I felt the sudden urge to kiss those lips. Her eyes were closed but opened once she heard me move. 

She smiled and propped herself up on her elbow. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Fine," I muttered, I found it almost hard to speak to her divine face.

She smiled again and got off the bed.

"Come on, Carlisle said to take you to him once you woke up."

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't really know who that is, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Carlisle is a doctor at Washington Hospital. I'm his nurse/assistant. He was the doctor treating you for Spanish Influenza. You're at our house now."

They shared a house. "You're married to him then?" I couldn't stop myself from sounding disappointed.

"Married? To Carlisle?" She burst out laughing and I gave her a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry," she continued, "No, no. I'm not married at all, especially to Carlisle. He's like my father."

I think I sighed with relief, then. I didn't know why. I hardly knew her at all. I didn't even know her name. The realization of that shocked me to my very core.

She had started out of the room and down the hall. "Wait," I called. She stopped immediately and turned around to face me. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella."

_Isabella_, a beautiful name for a radiant woman.

Bella led me into an office. At the desk sat a young man in his twenties. He was beautiful. Nothing compared to Bella, but beautiful nonetheless.

_Ah, he's awake. Good. I guess it's time for "the talk." He's going to be shocked to find that vampires exist and that he'll have to drink blood. _

"What! Vampires don't exist! How can you say that? There's a lady present! Don't delude her into believing those lies and superstitions!" I couldn't help my outburst. How could he say something so vulgar in front of Bella?

Carlisle looked shock and Bella mirrored his expression. Then Bella's features smoothed over in realization. "He's reading your mind, Carlisle." She spoke to him but her eyes never left mine.

_Oh, that's right. How could I forget?_

"Mind reading?"

"Yes, Edward," Bella answered, "You can hear people's thoughts."

"I can hear what he is thinking, but I can't hear your thoughts."

Bella and Carlisle each took a deep breath. Then they began to explain to me about vampires, blood, time travel, and love.

* * *

Thanks for reading and press the pretty lavender button down there.


	8. Kisses and Headaches

**N/A:**I am so so so so sorry! This has taken forever!

New Moon was ... I'll just let you read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

**Kisses and Headaches**

Telling Edward about vampirism was… startling, at best. He absolutely refused to believe. Finally, Carlisle took him to show him how to hunt. Even though he didn't say anything I could tell he didn't want to leave me in a big, empty house.

He eventually went, and I waited. The minute went by like hours.

After they came back Edward seemed to be in shock. He wouldn't speak. He just sat down on the couch and stared off into space.

I went and sat next to him. I took his hands in mine and we just sat like that for hours. Honestly, I was also in shock as well. I finally had my Edward back. He was so real. His eyes were burgundy, but they held so much emotion. I wanted to make it so he wouldn't feel anything except my lips on his, but I couldn't rush things. Not now.

His hands were as I remembered them. They were strong and cool under my touch. His hands were still as brawny, but now I matched his strength. We could have a better relationship, now. We were equals.

I was looking down at our intertwined hands when he spoke. "So, everything he was saying is true."

"Yes," I whispered.

"And you are like Carlisle? Like… me?"

I nodded.

"How?" he asked.

"Carlisle changed me in 1912, in New York City. I asked him to. He was the only way I could get here, and back to where… when I came from."

He nodded, but something dawned on him, "Here? Why would you need to get here?"

"So I could get to you." I had played this conversation in my head so many times. So many different scenarios! I only could imagine if he would accept me or reject me. Right now all I could do was sit nervously next to him and wait for his answer.

He sat there thinking for a while. He was perfectly still. Except for his face. His face showed every emotion that passed through him. Confusion, wonder, hope, I could only envision what he would hope for now.

"You told me that you were from the future."

"Yes. I did."

"We are lovers in the future?" he asked.

"Yes," I said quietly.

He reached up to touch my face as he did so long ago. He slid his fingers over my jaw and down my neck. "This is so familiar," he murmured.

I let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea."

He leaned back and looked me it the eye. "If I were to kiss you, would you push me away?"

The thought of my Edward kissing me again thrilled me so much I could only shake my head.

He leaned forward and tilted my head so he could kiss me properly. Our lips just barely touched, neither one of us wanting to push the other too far. I open my lips slightly, giving him an invitation. He responded with so much passion. His arms were around my waist, which pulled me onto his lap.

Edward broke the kiss too soon. Before I could ask what was wrong, I was off of his lap and he was doubled over in pain holding his head.

Oh no.

"Edward! Edward! Focus on my mind! You can't read my mind, remember?" As I was trying to soothe him, I took his face in my hands. I made him look into my eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much held so much pain that I couldn't begin to comprehend.

"There are so many voices, Bella," he whispered. He could barely hold himself up.

"Edward, I'm immune to your power. Focus on me!"

He was beginning to breathe again and I sighed with relief. I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life.

_Where was Carlisle? _He was probably just giving us a little too much privacy.

My thoughts raced back to Edward as he said my name again. His eyes drooped and he collapsed onto me. This really must be taking a toll on him. "Bella," he said again as he breathed in my scent. It seemed to relax him.

"It'll be alright, darling, it'll be alright," I repeated this to him over and over again until he was utterly peaceful.

I held him like that for an eternity. He was calm and content. Once the sun started to rise I took him to our room, and laid him on the bed. The he held me so tight he would have crushed me if I were human.

He breathed in my fragrance once more and whispered in my ear, "You really are an angel."

If only he knew what he meant to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you know: I'm not going to change previous chapters to go along with New Moon, but there may be slight spoilers to it later. (But I'm not going to tell you when you read them.)


	9. Esme

**A/N:**Sorry this has taken so long! All of my teachers banded together and decided to give me a zillion projects to do.

P.S. Thank you for the reviews!

---

_**Esme**_

The year was 1920 when we moved to Ashland. Carlisle took the job of local physician, and Edward and I were happier than ever. We had gotten a better handle on our thirsts, and we spend every moment together.

---

In 1921, as expected, we found Esme. Edward, Carlisle, and I were out for a run. I was almost as fast as Edward. We weaved through trees, over boulders, and around cliffs. Then we got to a specific cliff, and heard a scream of panic and terror.

Carlisle moved faster than I had ever seen him move, but not fast enough. He was a meter away from her when she hit the rocks.

There was blood everywhere. Edward almost lost control; it was affecting me as well. Carlisle must have sensed this.

In one fluid motion, he had swept Esme into his arms and began drinking her blood.

I gasped and turned away. Edward held me until we heard Carlisle's rasped voice, "Edward, Bella go back to the manor. I'll be there in a moment."

We both nodded and started running back home.

---

Carlisle's POV

(italized words are thoughts)

_Esme, my dear Esme… I've dreamt of you for so long. She smells heavenly and tastes so sweet._

I saw her flinch in pain. Her face contorted with discomfort.

_No! I'm so sorry my darling! I know it hurts. Please forgive me. Only three days, my love, only three days. I'm here; I'll never let you go._

_How could Bella go through this? This pain I'm feeling is just as bad as the burning through the change. I swear I'll never let you go through this pain, Esme. You will never feel like this._

_Only three more days._

---

B POV

"Bella are you sure changing this Esme is right?" Edward asked me, still unsure.

"Of course. He'll smile more."

---

**I NEED HELP! _READ:_** I was reading this Twilight fanfic that was about this vamp coming to claim Bella to be the queen of his coven or something. Bella has dreams about what is happening with the Cullens and the evil vamp had a witch make Bella's change faster so she'll gain an extra power or something like that. If you have any info about this fic please review and tell me. I've been dying to finish it and I can't remember what it's called or who the author is. Thanx windcriesjimi

P.S. Sorry this is so short!


	10. 2006

_**2006**_

Alice's POV

There was another crash. Edward had been tearing the place apart. Then suddenly it happened.

A vision.

_"Are you alright? You look a bit woozy. We don't want anyone fallin' overboard. That would make bad 'eadlines," Patrick O'Brian said._

_"Headlines?" Bella asked. She was shaken._

_"Yes 'eadlines. We can't 'ave any of the newspapers writing about a young lady such as yourself fallin' overboard. That would be very bad publicity for the __Titanic__."_

_"Publicity for the __Titanic__?" Bella gasped. _I was just as shocked.

_"Yes, Miss. We couldn't 'ave bad publicity, that wouldn't do. Not at all. Mr. Ismay wouldn't 'ave it. E'd have a cow over it if we got bad publicity, I'd bet. Now, Miss, If you wouldn't mind stepping away from the railing..."_

_Bella looked behind her and started hypervenelating at the sight of the Atlantic _Ocean_. Some how she calmed herself down enough to dismiss Mr. O'Brian._

"_Miss, you are alright now? Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Patrick asked._

"_No, no. Thank you, Mr. O'Brian. I'll stay on deck for now. The fresh air is probably the best thing for me."_

"_Alright, Miss. I'll leave you to it," Patrick said with a short bow and left._

I opened my eyes to see Edward fuming in my face.

"Where is she?" he practically yelled. Apparently he couldn't concentrate enough to see the vision himself.

I took a deep breath. He wasn't going to like this. "Edward, she is on the _Titanic_."

"What? She's on the Titanic? How could she be—" he cut himself off in realization.

He suddenly became furious. "Carlisle!" he yelled.

Edward's POV

"Carlisle!" I yelled. I was in his office in less than a second.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" I was yelling in his face.

"Calm down, Edward."

"No! I will not _calm_ down! What happened to her after you changed Esme?" He looked as if I had just slapped him. "Yes, I remember, now! What happened to her?" I repeated. "How did you make me forget her? How could you erase her like that?" By the end of my speech I had broken down. I had felt it coming. I just had to get the answers.

He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I let him.

"I didn't erase her, Edward. She erased herself." I looked up at him. He opened his mind to me then, so I could see his memories.

Carlisle's POV

I was taking Esme back to the manor, her in my arms, when Bella greeted us at the door.

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you."

I nodded once and took Esme up to my room. I called for Edward and asked if he would watch Esme. He agreed.

I went to the parlor where Bella was waiting for me.

"C'mon, Carlisle. Let's go some where more private." She said this so fast that even _I_ had a hard time understanding her. I nodded and she led the way out through the woods.

We ran for at least half an hour before she stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter now," she said. "There is something I have to take care of, Carlisle. And I'll be gone for a long time."

"What? Where are you going? What's happening here?" I questioned.

"That will be revealed when the time is right. I have to leave though. I--" I cut her off.

"What about Edward? Don't you still love him?"

"Of course I do Carlisle," she looked pained talking about this. "But I have to leave to keep you two safe. Well I guess it's you three now that Esme is here."

"He won't let you go. He loves you too much," I told her.

She took a shaky breath, "I know, and I've worked that out, too. He won't remember me. At least not until I get back," she said.

"And how do yo propose to do that?"

"There is a spell to take me back to my time. There is something terribly wrong then."

"You're not going to tell me what this problem is are you?"

"No," she said. "There isn't enough time. Anyway, this spell will remove me from people's memories with one exception, you."

"I don't understand."

"No one will remember me but you. Edward, Esme, the nurses at the hospital, I'll be forgotten to them. To them, it'll be like I never existed," Bella explained.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to come back before you meet me as a human. I'll try, but I'm not sure." Bella took a deep breath then. "The portal is coming."

And before I knew it there was I blinding light and Bella was gone.

Edward's POV

Carlisle's memory began to fade from my mind and I started to sob in my hands. I wished that I could cry now.

"Why, Carlisle, why? Why would she leave me? What could have been so important? So drastic?" I sobbed.

"I think I could answer that," answered a voice.

I looked up and saw her.

"Victoria," I snarled.


	11. Explanation

**A/N::** Chapter has been redone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Explanation**_

EPOV

Victoria walked into Carlisle's study. She looked the same as she did in the clearing: red hair, red eyes, and a cat-like stance. She strutted in and sat on Carlisle's chaise.

"You know, if you want to know what happened to her, you could always ask me," Victoria said. She was toying with us. She knew I wanted Bella back. It was killing me and I wanted to rip her to shreds.

Carlisle intervened though, "Why would you ask us this? You have no idea what we are speaking of."

"Well, I might know a little more that you think.

"After you and your damned brothers killed James, I sought the help of a witch. She helped raise him from the dead- or, actually limbo. You see we don't die really. We stay just as we are except no one can see us, like ghosts."

I glanced at Carlisle to see him thinking very hard, but Victoria spoke again.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not saying there's not Heaven and Hell. Just that we don't go to either one, but that's far from the point.

"Where was I? Ah, yes, the witch and I brought James back and right after we had _our_ little reunion, he asked the witch for a time travel spell, for him and your precious human lover.

"As it happened, James had been watching you, your girl and your family the whole time he was… gone. He came up with a plan of revenge."

"And sending Bella back to the _Titanic_ was his plan?" I growled.

"No, but it was his plan to send her to you, Carlisle, isn't it?" Victoria continued, "He _wanted_ you to turn her. Although, it wasn't a foolproof plan, he ended up twenty years before the _Titanic_ sank.

"He had to wait all that time to take his revenge."

"Why would he take his revenge on Bella? Why not come after me?" I yelled. Carlisle had to restrain me from killing her right there.

_James would kill Bella if you kill Victoria._

"Sit down, _Edward_," she spat my name. "I am not finished, but to answer you questions, he is taking it out on you. Not knowing what happened to your dear Bella is torturing you. You will start to go mad when you finally give up and realize you will never get her back.

"But, unfortunately, something else unexpected came up. It turns out that your human isn't really human at all. She is a witch by birth, a good one at that. As you can image we weren't expecting that, and to add to it, her being a vampire further advanced her powers.

"She erased herself from your memories to prevent James from hurting you and your family as well. Personally, I think she knew all along James was coming for her. He's torturing her, you know, _very_ slowly."

I had to stifle a snarl to let her continue.

"I'm assuming you know what this means, after almost eighty years of playing cat and mouse and being tortured, her powers are weakening. That is why you remember your dearest now. It won't be much longer until you can never save her."

"You _bitch_!" I screamed as I pounced.

With the help of Jasper and Emmett, we were able to chain her in the basement.


	12. Connection

So sorry it took so long. I'm finally finished with exams! jump for joy

* * *

**_Connection_**

EPOV

Victoria would not give us anything. We have used torture, threats, every thing we can think of, but she would not tell us anything. We even threatened James, which did nothing. This process would only repeat itself if we killed him.

Finally, to vent my frustration, I threw my beloved piano through the wall. I also decided to make that hole bigger by punching it to the point where the house would have collapsed if I kept going. Esme would not have been please—no one would.

We all were racking our mind for a way to get Bella back. At least to know where she is. Victoria was right; this was going to drive me mad if I didn't find her. We had to get Victoria to break, but how?

_Edward?_

It was Alice. I walked to her room and sat on her bed. "What is it, Alice," my voice was grave to my own ears.

"Edward I have an idea."

I looked at her signaling her to continue.

"Victoria said Bella is a witch, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I was thinking: you and Bella have a connection, one that can't be broken. Your love sees to that. Couldn't it be possible for you to contact her?"

"Contact her?" I asked. I could hear the doubt in my tone.

She nodded, "Yes, and I don't just mean telepathically. If you could at least feel her—feel if she's alive, in pain, _something_—then we should be able to find her, if James even has her.

"You don't believe James has her?"

"Doubt is a better word for what I'm feeling, Edward, but if you could contact her—"

"How, Alice? How could I contact her?"

"I don't know. Concentrate, meditate, do whatever you have to, but at least try."

"It's not a bad idea, Edward." I saw Carlisle standing in Alice's doorway.

I looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

Carlisle nodded and Alice gave me an encouraging smile. I started walking to my room when Alice stopped me. "Here, Edward," she said as she handed me a pillow. "It's Bella's. She left it when she slept over the other night. Maybe being able to smell her scent will help."

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I walked the rest of the way to my room.

I shut the door behind me and sat on my couch. I pressed Bella's pillow to my face and inhaled. It didn't smell exactly like Bella, more like the second-hand scent of her. But it was all I had of her and I decided to cherish it until I had her back in my arms.

A pang of anguish shot through me then. I couldn't have let myself feel it when I was torturing Victoria, and afterward I was too angry and frustrated. This is the first bit of pain I have felt since I accused Carlisle of taking Bella away from me.

I felt no other choice but to let it consume me, so I let it. And I began to sob dry tears.

About an hour later I had quieted.

I felt hopeless, at a complete loss. And then I felt it. I felt _her_. I knew it was her, she was feeling the same things I was. I could feel her mind humming thoughts; I couldn't make out what she was thinking, just that her mind was frantic.

I called out to her, with my mind, heart and soul, _Bella?_

Her feelings and mind came to a standstill.

No! _Bella? Bella!? It's Edward. Please, talk to me, sweetheart. Bella!_

She gave me a tentative, _Edward?_

_Yes, darling, It's me. Where are you? Are you hurt?_ _Where is James? I'll kill him. If only I could just—_

Bella broke into my rant, _One question at a time, Edward._

I could feel she was tired. _Are you hurt?_

_Sort of, I'm in the process of healing now._

_Did James do this to you?_

_Yes_, she replied. I actually growled at that.

_Bella, do you know where you are?_

_Not exactly, but it's dark and there are no people around from what I can hear. I'm it a forest though, I can smell the trees._

_That's good, Bella, that helps. _I needed to keep her hopeful. She'd be stronger that way.

A pause and then, _Edward?_

_Yes, Bella? _I tried to keep my thoughts gentle.

_Did Carlisle tell you about…?_ She let the sentence drop off.

_Yes._

_Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. I was only trying to protect you. It hurt me so much to leave you. I couldn't let James hurt you or Carlisle and I knew Esme would be coming soon… I had to protect you._

She was sobbing now, not just in our minds, but physically, as well.

_It's all right, sweetheart, _I soothed_, It'll be all right._

_However you are doing this Edward, keep doing it. Please don't let me go, _She pleaded.

_I won't Bella just imagine that we're right next to one another at home. It'll be like that soon. _The thought seemed to comfort her. I held her pillow tight, pretending it was her.

* * *

I only knew two things: Bella was alive and we were running out of time.

* * *

Please review. 


	13. Beatings, Rage and Healing

revised 18.4.2007

**_

* * *

_**

**_Beatings, Rage and Healing_**

_Edward' POV_

Bella and I held onto each other's minds as tight as we could. I couldn't bear the thought of letting her go. I could feel her fear and we both knew James would be back soon.

_Edward?_ she thought.

_Bella? What is it?_

_I can hear James. He's coming down the steps,_ she said.

_Steps?_ Down _the steps?_

_Yes he comes down the steps to get to me. And there is no door to the room I'm in, and if there is it is always open. Edward, I think I'm underground. Maybe a cave or something, _she thought.

I asked, _About how many steps does he have to go down to get to you, Bella?_

_I don't know. More that ten or twelve, I guess,_ she said.

I told her, _That's good, Bella, that is a big puzzle piece. It only means you are a few meters underground. I'll send Carlisle to dig up some old maps of his to look for any cave to match the description you gave me. _

_Alright, Edward go and do that but please don't let me go, _she pleaded.

_I won't let you go, darling, _I said to her as I went downstairs to find Carlisle.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I didn't look up when James stepped off the last step into my prison. I kept lying on the cold floor and holding onto Edward in my mind. Edward contacting me meant our bond really was as strong as I'd hoped it was. Our union truly was unbreakable now. The though gave me strength.

James snatched me off the ground, holding me by the chain collar around my neck. I had tried to break my choker many times, but the metal it was made of wasn't completely natural. Neither were the chains holding me to the wall.

"Hello my little witch. How are you feeling?" James said in his false sweet voice.

_Bella? What's going on? Bella can you hear me? Bella?!_ I heard Edward screaming in my head.

_Wait,_ I told him. I had to focus solely on James or the consequence would be deadly. Edward understood, and he kept quiet for the first time I can remember.

"Answer me, witch!" he said as he shook me. I kept my mouth shut. Anything I said to him will result in the same thing, so I might as well not say anything at all.

He threw me into the residing wall. Edward's snarl radiated through me.

James picked me up again and slammed me face-first in to the unyielding floor. I could feel Edward's rage; he made no effort to conceal it.

I was James' punching bag for what seemed like hours. Or it could have only been minutes. I wouldn't know.

After James threw me on the ground for the final time Edward couldn't stand it any longer and he broke into my thoughts with furious feelings of revenge.

_I am going to kill that bastard! No, no, I won't kill him. I'll keep him around as _my _personal bunching bag. I've been meaning to brush up on my boxing techniques. The bastard should have stayed dead. He'll defiantly be wishing he had after a few seconds with me—_

_Edward? Is Jasper with you?_ I knew he felt how weak I was. He understood I needed healing.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_Edward? Is Jasper with you?_ she asked me.

I comprehended what she meant immediately.

"Jasper!" I called. He came down the stairs with Alice at his heels.

Jasper sensed my distress. "What is it? Did you find her?"

"Sort of, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to send your power through me to Bella."

"You contacted her?" Alice asked.

I nodded and switched me attention back to Jasper. "Can you do it?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. "How?"

Bella broke in then, _Tell him to comfort you as if you were wounded, _I saw her mental image of "knocking on wood" and chuckled, _Edward that's not funny I couldn't help it. Anyway, tell him to comfort you as if you were wounded and hopefully it will be transferred through you to me._

"She says to comfort me as if I were hurt and it might be transferred to her."

"Let's hope so," Alice said. "Wait, why does she need healing it the first place?"

"Let Jasper help her and I'll explain later," I told her.

Then I felt waves of comfort going through me. I could feel Bella start to relax.

"Jasper, It's working. Keep it up," I said with a small smile. I felt like I hadn't smiled in a long time.

Bella started to feel better and I was even closer to finding her.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I have not forgotten about this story.**

**But I am suffering from some Writers' Block.**

**I've also starten on a new original work called Seraphs. Check it out if you'd like.**


	14. Recap

I AM SO SORRY!!! I had no idea the hiatus would be this long. I won't bother with the reasons why I haven't been updating, just know I'M BACK!

_**Planning**_

Bella's POV

After Jasper had healed me, I fell into a dream-like state. James had left for the night to do whatever he does so I felt safe in Edward's mental embrace. We weren't speaking anymore, just keeping each other's presence strong in our heads. I let my mind wander in my dreams, flowing over the long years without Edward like waves of the shore. He felt my pain and we mourned our lost time, but reveled in the new. Edward, Carlisle, and the rest of our family were working on a plan of attack. We would be together soon.

Edward's POV

The only thing I could think about was getting Bella back in my arms and safe. Nothing else mattered.

I was in Carlisle's study; he and I were looking through some old maps. I knew the color of the stone and the first chamber of the cave was about two and a half meters deep. I desperately hoped that would be enough.

Bella must have felt my worrying for she filled me with love and reassurance. I couldn't help but sigh with relief; she was the only constant in my life, the only thing I knew I could count on, and thought of continually.

My capricious drift of attention came to shattering halt as I suffered though Bella's hunger and fear when her relief began to fade. She hadn't fed in days, maybe even weeks. Rage bubbled inside me as I felt the perpetual need to kill James once again.

Bella's torment _would_ end by my hands. James would be death by sunset tomorrow.

A/N:: Sorry it's so short. Longer chapters are on the way!


	15. Would you like an opportunity?

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. Life happened and, you don't need to hear excuses.

I'm writing to ask if there is **anyone who would like to finish this story**? I'm sure if there are any of you who still read this or have read this you have some ideas about how the story should go. If you are interested please send me a (short) writing sample and we'll talk.

After you I transfer the story to you, you are free to manipulate the plot as you choose from the last chapter posted.

Thanks, if you're interested please let me know!

Lauren


End file.
